hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Palace
Ranks This table shows the energy, experience, and coins for each rank of the location name. These will be different depending on a player’s rank and if they participated in the 2019 December event. *Energy is different for different plays depending on what their personal level is in-game. (Ex. Level 9 may have lower energy cost throughout the event, and level 50, may have a higher energy cost throughout the event) Therefore this chart is not going to be the same for everyone during an event. Hidden Items Angel * on the stool (gold) * On the fireplace mantel Apple * Center of the scene, on the floor (red candy apple) * On the second store of the table in the foreground (red candy apple) * On the stool (green candy apple) Armchair * By the rear door Bellows * At the left, next to green box * Under the christmas tree, right from the teddy bear Blanket * On the sofa in the background * Directly in the middle of the foreground (red) Car * Center of scene, left on the stairs (yellow) * Left side of stool (green) * On the carpet in front of the fireplace Cardinal * above the background door Carousel * On the red stool * Center of scene on the floor * On steps in front of tree * Right side of the table Chest * Center of scene on the floor * Left side of fireplace, under the Christmas tree * Under the stool Cinnamon * Hanging between the mistletoe above mirror on the right Cuckoo Clock * Top right, next to the window * Left of the large Christmas tree * Right of the stool behind the boxes Dog * In front of the ice statue on the left * In front of chimney (Husky) * Left of table in green box * On the sofa at the right wall Elf * Left side of the table * On left corner of stool * Center of scene, sitting on a box * Sitting on the garland above the ice statue * Sitting on the ice statue's right arm Figure Skater * Center of scene (ice figure) * Left of round table (blue dress) * On the round table at the front (golden dress) * Right from the stool in front of giftboxes (golden dress) Gift bag * In front of the rear door * Under the stool * On the steps under the big tree Hare * Center of scene, sitting on the floor * Under Christmas tree, in a purple sweater * right side of stool,in a box, in a blue sweater Jelly Pudding * On the round table, left side (red) * Center of scene, on the floor (yellow) * On table to left of tree (green) * On the mantelpiece (red) Owl * In the Christmas tree * Behind stair rail, center scene * Left side of table Painting * on the mantelpiece * left of ice statue Penguin * In front of ice statue * Center back of scene, in green box * In front of table, right Pillow * Center of scene, on the floor (blue with gold pattern) * In front of the stool, red and yellow Reindeer * In front of large Christmas tree * On the floor bottom left next to the stool * On the floor bottom center Santa * Left rear doorway * Behind left side of tree * Small at the wall over the fireplace * On right corner of stool * Right of fireplace Sleigh * On the stairs below Christmas tree Snow Globe * Center of scene, on the floor * On the stool * On the table at the right * In the ice statue's left hand Snowman * Behind stair rail, center scene * Left of ice statue * Behind stool * Left of the fireplace Key Map Coming soon! Keys Gallery LOGO-HiddenCitySilh.png|Add Key photos here Ranks Gallery IP Rank I_2.png|Rank I Silhouette Gallery This gallery is for difficult silhouettes only. LOGO-HiddenCitySilh.png|Add silhouettes here Item Drops Related Pages *Hidden City Home *Guidelines for Creating Item Maps *Locations *Events Category:Locations Category:Event Locations